Through The Gate Backwards
by BizzyLizzy
Summary: Daniel and Sam enter the 'gate from the wrong side and experience some extreme side effects. FINISHED.
1. Part one

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Through The Gate Backwards

Part one

'Sir, we're under heavy fire at the 'gate,' Sam yelled into her radio as she ducked behind the open 'gate to lay down cover fire for Jack and Teal'c. Daniel, crouching beside her, was blindly firing at the oncoming villagers.

It had all seemed to be going well until Jack had yawned in the middle of a long speech from the leader of the village. Within moments their peaceful meet and greet had turned into all out war and it had been hard going to reach the 'gate, constantly dodging spears and arrows. Jack and Teal'c had headed off in another direction to lead their attackers away to give Sam and Daniel chance to call for reinforcements, unfortunately these villagers were more alert than would have seemed possible given their heavily doped appearance, and only half had followed the decoy, the others continuing on course to the 'gate.

'Sam!' Daniel called out in alarm as several armed men appeared in front of them. With nowhere to go, Sam and Daniel stood up cautiously, hands raised in the air when a loud explosion rocked the ground in front of them. While the villagers were knocked off their feet, Daniel reached for the edge of the 'gate to stop himself falling over but somehow managed to miss, made a wild grab for Sam to save himself but dragged them both through the back of the open wormhole. Jack reached out in a desperate attempt to stop them but was too late and stood staring after them for a moment before Teal'c brought his attention back to their current situation, and they both raced around to the front of the 'gate, diving through before any of the villagers had time to react.

XOXOXOX

'Report Colonel,' Hammond demanded as soon as all four members of SG1 had landed back at the SGC.

'We met the natives, we made nice with them, I yawned, they turned nasty, we ran for the 'gate, here we are,' Jack reported in his typically blunt, brief manner.

'Are you alright?' Hammond was looking concerned at the reactions he was getting from them. Sam was gazing around the 'gate room in fascination as though she had never seen it before and Daniel was staring fixedly at a tablet he had just pulled out of his pack.

'I believe Major Carter and Daniel Jackson should go to the infirmary immediately,' Teal'c announced rather dramatically.

'Come on, Teal'c,' Jack protested, 'They're not even hurt - where's the urgency?' Jack's voice trailed off as he watched what Sam and Daniel were now doing.

'Why are you looking at him like that?' Daniel spoke to Sam, his voice full of jealousy. 'He's really old, you should be looking at someone more your own age.'

'You mean like you?' Sam sneered at him, her attention focussed on checking out Jack. 'You're just a geek, it's a well known fact that girls mature faster than boys do, and I need someone who's more grown up than you.' Jack could feel his face flushing at this blatant comment.

'Major,' Jack snapped at her, surprise making his voice come out more harshly than intended.

'Wh-what?' Sam mumbled, her lower lip trembling and her eyes filling with tears at the sharpness of his reprimand while Daniel placed himself between Sam and Jack.

'You're nothing but a big bully,' Daniel snarled, his finger jabbing into Jack's chest. Jack stepped back in surprise and Daniel advanced another step. 'Now you've gone and upset Sammie. Why don't you just push off and leave her alone.'

Jack's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, no words coming out at this unexpected turn of events.

'Ok folks, I think we go along with Teal'c's suggestion and get you all to the infirmary,' Hammond interjected, relieved when both Sam and Daniel snapped out of their previous behaviour and looked around them with bewildered expressions on their faces.

'How…?' Sam began.

'What…?' Daniel joined in, their questions going unanswered as Jack and Teal'c propelled them through the door and headed for the infirmary, a couple of SF's tagging behind at Hammond's suggestion, just in case.

XOXOXOX

'Teal'c - can I have some help here,' Jack pleaded. Sam and Daniel had been fine until they'd left the elevator on the infirmary level. As they stepped out, Sam had hooked an arm through one of his and was throwing him meaningful glances at every opportunity. The first time he'd looked at her and smiled at her expression, Sam had blushed and looked away for a moment, before carrying on her previous scrutiny of his features. Feeling completely helpless, Jack figured it would probably be safer all round if Sam were to walk with Teal'c instead.

'Major Carter,' Teal'c turned back, inclining his head. 'This way please.' Sam stopped in the middle of the corridor, her face flushing redder than before and Jack wondered at the wisdom of this move. Sam was holding on to Teal'c's arm with two of hers and had her eyes fixed on his face, relying solely on Teal'c to steer her in the right direction. Before he could do anything he was faced with an angry Daniel.

'Why is it all the old guys get the best girls?' Daniel snapped. 'I mean, neither of you are exactly at your best any more and I'm surprised you're able to get around without a wheelchair. What's wrong with someone her own age?'

'Old guys Daniel?' Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly, but was ignored by Daniel who continued his rant.

'Sammie is young, intelligent and really great looking and there she goes, trying to hook up with two dumb old guys who, let's face it, aren't exactly going to make it as Mr Universe or anything,' Daniel was really getting into the subject now, Jack deciding the best option available was just to nod and sound like he was paying attention. 'I mean, what on earth could she find to talk to you old men about anyway? She knows way too much stuff to be able to get any sense out of either of you, she'd be much better off talking to me, because I'm really smart too, you know.'

'Daniel - will you shut up?' Jack snapped at last, unable to take any more, then regretting it as Daniel stopped in his tracks looking extremely offended, his blue eyes welling up with tears which he tried to prevent from spilling over.

'Well if you're going to be like that,' Daniel sniffed and fell silent, his stiff back showing his true feelings as he stalked along in front of Jack.

After what seemed like the longest time in history, they eventually arrived at the infirmary to be met by Dr Fraiser.

'So, what have we got here?' Janet asked, masking her surprise at seeing Sam hanging on to Teal'c while Daniel had seated himself on the floor in the corner, a sulky pout on his face.

'They must be restrained immediately,' Teal'c informed Dr Fraiser melodramatically. 'I have seen this happen before and they could be a danger to themselves and others.'

'What exactly is going on here?' Jack demanded, unable to stop a look of amusement crossing his face as Teal'c at last managed to extricate himself from Sam's grip. Sam immediately flew into a sulk to equal Daniel's and threw herself down next to him where they proceeded to sulk together, throwing filthy looks at each other.

'Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere,' Teal'c suggested, 'I do not think it wise for Major Carter and Daniel Jackson to hear what is about to happen to them.' Jack glanced at the two scientists who appeared to be oblivious to Teal'c's portentous words and followed Dr Fraiser and Teal'c into her office, leaving a couple of SF's with strict instructions not to let either of the two patients leave under any circumstances.

'So - what can you tell us?' Dr Fraiser asked when they were settled, with General Hammond joining the party.

'To enter an open Stargate through the wrong side means certain death,' Teal'c informed them, then fell silent.

'And? Therefore? So?' Jack threw out, looking for more information.

'Their minds will revert back to those of their childhood until they reach a time before their infancy, at which point their lives will be extinguished as though they had never existed,' Teal'c said.

'You have got to be kidding me right?' Jack asked in disbelief.

'I am not. It occurred a number of times in circumstances similar to that which occurred today. When Apophis realised what would the consequences were he used it to punish those who displeased him, returning them to their families as an example of what would befall them should they dare cross him.'

'Can it be reversed?' General Hammond asked.

'Not to my knowledge,' Teal'c considered this for a moment. 'Apophis did not feel the need to find a cure for this.'

'I hate to suggest this, but…' Dr Fraiser's suggestion was halted by the door flying open and one of the SF's staggering through.

'Dr Jackson and Major Carter got away,' he gasped, clinging to the door to support himself.

'How on earth did that happen?' Jack snapped at them.

'They, uh, they managed to get into one of the locked cabinets and gave us both a shot of something which knocked us out. When I woke up, they were gone. Simons is still out cold.' The SF gabbled out this information before his legs gave way beneath him and he slumped to the floor in an unconscious heap.


	2. Part two

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Through The Gate Backwards

Part two

'Hey that's mine!' Daniel tried to snatch the plate of chocolate cake away from Sam, Sam grabbed the plate and started shovelling the cake into her mouth as fast as she could.

'It's chocolate,' Sam mumbled through a full mouth, spraying crumbs everywhere, as though that was sufficient explanation.

'But that was the last piece,' Daniel wailed, his eyes filling with tears.

Sam grinned at him unrepentantly until she had finished swallowing the cake. 'Tell you what,' Sam compromised, 'How about if I let you kiss me to make up for it?'

Daniel blushed a bright red as he shuffled his chair closer to Sam's, closed his eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Sam laughed at his shyness and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer for a longer, deeper kiss which lasted for several minutes. At last she let Daniel go and he scooted back into his chair, his face flushing a deeper red as he heard catcalls from a group of marines sitting on the other side of the mess hall.

Sam stood up and glared at them before stalking towards the counter, grabbed a tray full of different coloured jello and returned to the table.

'Here,' Sam said as she placed green jello in front of Daniel. 'The next best thing to chocolate cake.'

There was no more talking for a few minutes while the large pile of jello rapidly disappeared. When it was all gone, Sam and Daniel belched rather loudly at the same time, grinning at each other as they did so.

'So - what do we do now?' Daniel asked. 'I'm bored.'

'Dunno,' Sam thought for a minute. 'Let's go and explore, see if there's anything interesting to do in this dumb place.'

They pushed back their chairs and headed for the door, only to be pulled up short by the arrival of Jack, Teal'c and Janet, who, after not finding them in either of their labs, guessed that the mess hall was the most likely place for them to be, thankful that they had guessed right and didn't have to send out search parties for them.

Sam, who had been holding Daniel's hand, pulled away from him and immediately linked her arm through Jack's, snuggling up as close to him as she could, looking at him with an inane grin on her face, a look which made Jack shudder at the emptiness in a face which was normally so full of intelligence.

'What have you been up to?' Janet asked suspiciously.

'Sammie ate my chocolate cake, and it was the last piece,' Daniel reported, his voice verging on a whine.

'Yeah, but then I let you kiss me and brought you lots of jello, cry baby,' Sam retorted, poking her tongue out at him.

'Oh yeah,' Daniel calmed down. 'Can we do something now, we're bored,' Daniel changed tack.

'Well, Dr Fraiser still needs to check you out,' Jack told them, looking into two disappointed faces as he did so. 'After that, I'll see about finding you both something to do. Ok?'

Sam and Daniel considered this for a moment, nodding agreement at last and walking with their escort back to the infirmary.

XOXOXOX

'So, what exactly are we dealing with here?' General Hammond asked. Jack, Teal'c and Dr Fraiser had joined him in the briefing room following the completion of numerous tests on Sam and Daniel who were now in a secure room near the infirmary level with some hastily gathered forms of entertainment which would hopefully keep the two of them occupied, at least for the time being.

'Well, apart from a slightly altered blood chemistry, I've not been able to identify what is going on,' Dr Fraiser replied. 'Their brain patterns are also subtly altered, there's a lot more activity than normal in the hypothalamus region of their brains, but I'm guessing that's more likely because of what's happening to them rather than the cause of it.'

'Teal'c, what else can you tell us about this?' Hammond turned to the only other person who may have any answers.

'There is little I can add,' Teal'c informed the others regretfully. 'I have never seen the effects of this reversed, although in rare cases a few of those affected stopped at a young age and remained that way for the rest of their lives.'

'How long does all this de-aging normally take?' Jack asked.

'Seven days, ten at the most,' Teal'c replied.

'What about the Tok'ra sir?' Dr Fraiser suggested reluctantly, smiling sympathetically at Jack's snort of disgust.

'I guess we should at least let Jacob know what's happened to his daughter,' Jack grudgingly conceded. 'In the meantime, I guess we better do what we can to keep the kids amused.'

'Very well,' Hammond agreed. 'Colonel, make the necessary arrangements in full consultation with Dr Fraiser.'

XOXOXOX

Jack and Teal'c stood outside an ominously quiet room. There were no guards outside the door and Jack hoped for their sakes that they were inside the room for some reason. Opening the door cautiously, Jack saw the guards were indeed in the room, sitting on the floor back to back, their arms tied together, their ankles tied up and strips of tape covering their mouths. There was no sign of Daniel or Sam.

'What the hell happened here?' Jack spat out angrily as, with Teal'c's assistance, he set about freeing the two captives.

'Major Carter asked for my help as the Playstation wasn't working properly, I went in to see if I could sort it, the next thing I knew I was flat on my face with my arms being tied behind my back, Dr Jackson was doing the same with Collins,' the guard advised Jack sheepishly.

'For crying out loud - twice in one day?' Jack rolled his eyes. 'What do they teach you these days? Ok, on your feet and help us look for them. I don't suppose you have any idea where they went?'

'No sir,' Collins replied. 'Major Carter said something about being bored, but I have no idea where they went.'

The mess hall was completely deserted, as was Sam's lab. Jack's next port of call was Daniel's office and here they got lucky. Sitting in the middle of the floor with piles of books around them creating some kind of den, the missing members of SG1 were building towers using some of the many artefacts lying around.

'What on earth do you two think you are doing?' Jack asked, using his outraged father's tone of voice, eliciting sheepish looks from Sam and Daniel. Sam's face soon changed to a look of mulish stubbornness.

'It was boring in that other room,' Sam told him sullenly. 'This is much more fun isn't it Danny?' When Daniel didn't respond, Sam nudged him sharply and he nodded in agreement, although somewhat reluctantly. Jack watched them for a few moments, figuring out that Sam was probably the ringleader in all of this, as despite first appearances, Daniel was taking great care to ensure none of the rocks they were playing with would come to any harm. Jack recalled that Daniel had grown up around archaeological digs and even from a very young age he had a pretty good idea how to treat ancient objects.

'Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you?' Jack told them reprovingly.

'You weren't saying anything,' Sam replied cheekily.

'Well now I am. I want you both to come out of there so I can talk to you.' Jack held his breath, wondering if his order would be obeyed, but slowly and reluctantly the two of them stood in front of him, Daniel's eyes were focussed on his feet while Sam stared defiantly into Jack's face. Jack felt a little overwhelmed at being challenged in this way by his second in command, then told himself that he was dealing with a teenager, not the adult Major Carter.

'Why did you tie up those two guards?'

'They wouldn't let us leave and we were bored,' Sam rolled her eyes as though she couldn't believe why he'd even needed to ask the question.

'What do you think will happen now that we can no longer trust you?' Jack asked, his own eyes holding Sam's gaze. After a few moments she flushed and looked away, unable to stand the gentle, questioning look she saw.

'I dunno.' Sam shuffled her feet awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

'You're gonna lock us up in prison.' Daniel's voice wavered as he replied, his chin trembling at the thought of being locked up with nothing to do. 'Please don't lock us up. We'll be good. Promise.' Daniel looked pleadingly into Jack's face and Jack could feel his resolve beginning to waver at the onslaught of puppy dog eyes begging for mercy. Before he could respond, however, Teal'c intervened, not so easily swayed by these tactics.

'Daniel Jackson, Major Carter and yourself have proven yourself to be unworthy of our trust, why should we believe that you will remain where we put you?'

'Major Carter?' Daniel giggled as he looked at Sam. 'He called you Major Carter.' Sam glared at him as he collapsed into helpless laughter.

'Stop being so silly, you're just a stupid silly kid,' Sam hissed at him, then when Daniel's giggles still persisted, she nudged him. Daniel nudged her back and before either Jack or Teal'c could react, fists were flying as the pair of them went for each other. Fortunately, before too much damage could be done, Jack and Teal'c were able to wrestle them apart and they stood looking slightly shamefaced at this childish display of temper.

'Daniel Jackson, you are to apologise to Samantha Carter,' Teal'c ordered, realising that referring to Sam as Major Carter was obviously an unwise course of action in their present situation.

'Sorry,' Daniel mumbled.

'Samantha Carter, now you must apologise to Daniel Jackson.'

'I'm not gonna.' Sam replied sullenly, staring sulkily at Teal'c, quickly changing her mind when she saw the unwavering glare directed at her. 'Sorry,' Sam threw at Daniel.

'Very well.' Teal'c accepted these less than enthusiastic apologies and ushered the pair of them out of the room to return them to their own temporary quarters.


	3. Part three

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters that have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Through The Gate Backwards

Part three

Several hours later a very tired and fed up Colonel O'Neill met up with Hammond and Dr Fraiser.

'Well, I'm guessing they've gone back a few years,' Jack reported, looking to Teal'c for confirmation.

'Indeed.'

'They're acting like ten year olds,' Jack continued, 'which I guess is a bit of a relief because at least Carter isn't looking at me all calf-eyed. On the other hand - do you have any idea how much effort it is to keep two very intelligent ten year olds amused?'

'Teal'c, you said they would have seven days, if Daniel and Sam continue to get younger at their current rate, I'd say we have no more than three or four days,' Dr Fraiser frowned.

'Maybe the snake slows the process down,' Jack suggested, the look of concern returning to his face.

'Perhaps,' Teal'c agreed.

Before anything further could be said, the 'gate activation alarm sounded and all four headed for the control room, a feeling of relief sweeping over them when it was confirmed that the Tok'ra were on their way.

XOXOXOX

Jacob had arrived accompanied by another Tok'ra, Darforth. They had been brought up to date on the situation, the grave expressions on their faces reaffirming the seriousness of Sam and Daniel's condition. Jacob had looked in on the sleeping Sam, smiling to himself as he saw her curled up in bed, hugging her pillow, before returning to the briefing room.

'Teal'c is right, no-one has ever had this condition reversed,' Selmak spoke up. Jacob's emotions were in danger of overwhelming him and Selmak had taken control for the time being. 'We have three options. The first is to blend them with Tok'ra symbiotes which should slow down the process and give us more time.'

'Whoa there,' Jack exclaimed, unable to stop himself. 'I'm pretty certain Carter wouldn't put herself through that again and I don't think Daniel would go for it either.'

'I'm aware of that Jack,' Jacob was back in control, his voice quiet and calm but his eyes revealing his concern and pain. 'We're just giving you the options. The second is to put them in stasis until such time as we're able to find a solution.'

'Put them in the deep freeze?' Jack shuddered as he recalled the time Sam and himself were trapped in Antarctica and nearly died. 'Ok, so what's the third option.'

Jacob and Darforth looked at each other before Darforth spoke for the first time. 'A method which has yet to be tried. I have developed a theory that if the affected subject is sent through the reverse side of the 'gate once more then the effects will also be reversed.'

'It's only a theory,' Jacob threw a less than gracious look at Darforth.

'I have carried out extensive simulations and each one had a positive result,' Darforth argued hotly, his tone indicating that this wasn't the first time his theory had been up for debate.

'We have no way of knowing if it will work, it could kill them,' Jacob continued.

'They will die if we do nothing,' Darforth told him.

'Don't you think I've already thought of that,' Jacob's face turned white. 'This is my daughter we're talking about.'

'And that fact is causing you to behave irrationally and emotionally.'

'Damn right I'm emotional, I am not going to sit back and allow you to risk my daughter's life on some harebrained untested scheme that will just get her killed.'

'It is not wholly untested,' Darforth muttered under his breath, but the entire room, listening intently to the argument taking place between the two Tok'ra heard his words.

'You have tried it then?' Hammond jumped in, giving Jacob the chance to regain his composure.

'Well…' Darforth hesitated, before hastily continuing when Jack thumped his fist angrily on the table. 'I used small animals as test subjects and was successful every time. Garshaw refused to authorise any experiments but we had lost too many operatives through this barbaric practice to just leave my work untested.'

'How many tests did you carry out?' Dr Fraiser asked.

'Five.'

'That's not much to base a cure on,' Dr Fraiser looked sceptical. 'Were there any side effects?' There was something about Darforth she didn't trust and her instincts were telling her he was holding something back.

'Three of the test subjects died soon after returning, but they had returned to their normal age. The other two survived.'

'Did you carry out autopsies on them?' It felt like wringing blood from stone, but Janet persisted in her line of questioning.

'Yes.'

'And?'

Darforth sighed as he realised he was going to have to come clean. 'The shock was too much, their hearts couldn't take the strain.'

'Sam and Daniel are both strong and healthy,' Janet spoke half to herself as she considered this option.

'You cannot be seriously considering this Doc,' Jack protested.

'I think we should all sleep on this,' Hammond said. 'We know the options, we'll reconvene at 0800. Dismissed.'

XOXOXOX

'Daddy!' An excited Sam with the mind of a 7-year old threw herself at her father as he appeared in the doorway. Jacob was saved from landing flat on his back only by Teal'c's bulk behind him.

'Sammie,' Jack smiled at her, hiding the emotion he felt at seeing his beautiful, intelligent, grown up daughter acting like a child. 'How are you doing?'

'I'm hungry - can we go get something to eat?' Sam asked eagerly, grabbing Jacob's hand and looking pleadingly into his face.

Jacob laughed - who could resist such a pleading look - and agreed.

'Can Danny come with us?' Sam asked. 'He's my bestest friend in the whole wide world?' Daniel perked up at this. He had been pretending to read a book, extremely disappointed that neither his mum or dad had showed up and he was trying hard to fight back the tears.

'Sure, coming Danny?' Daniel scrambled up and stood next to Sam, grabbing her hand as the three of them made their way to the mess hall.

'What do you want to eat?' Jacob asked as he settled the two of them at a table with Jack who was half way through breakfast, Teal'c placing his own tray of food down beside them.

'Pancakes and chocolate syrup,' Sam begged, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

'Sammie you know…' Jacob tried to argue, before caving in.

'Danny?' Daniel looked thoughtful for a moment, studying what Teal'c and Jack were eating before making his mind up.

'Fruit loops please,' he asked politely then proceeded to watch Jack as he ate his own bowl of fruit loops. And watched. And watched. And watched some more. Jack carried on eating, fully aware of Daniel's scrutiny until he gave in and put his spoon back into the bowl and turned to Daniel.

'Daniel?'

Daniel, turning shy at getting Jack's attention, scrunched his face up and ducked his head, grinning at him but not saying anything.

'Do I have something on my nose?'

Daniel giggled and shook his head.

'Is there something growing out of my head?'

Daniel's hands covered his mouth as he tried to stop another giggle, his eyes crinkling up with amusement.

'Why are you looking at me?'

Daniel's face turned serious and his head ducked down again as he whispered 'Sammie's got her daddy here, but my mummy and daddy haven't come. Will you be my pretend daddy?'

'I don't know Daniel, I don't know that I'd make that good a dad,' Jack was gob-smacked at this completely unexpected request.

'But you would, wouldn't he Sammie?' Daniel argued, his seven-year-old self still able to hold his own. 'You're really good fun to play with but you wouldn't let us hurt ourselves and told us when we had to go to bed. You even made us eat our vegetables.' Daniel pulled a face at this, but his child-like reasoning and Sam's vigorous nods of agreement swayed Jack.

'If you really want me to, I guess I could be your daddy for a while,' Jack accepted his lot, looking up at Jacob's grinning face as he placed the tray full of breakfast goodies on the table. 'Now sit up properly both of you and eat your breakfast.' Jack had a twinkle in his eye as he gave the order and watched the two of them eating their food with the kind of appetite only children wake up with.


	4. Part four

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Through The Gate Backwards

Part four

'Dr Fraiser?' Hammond turned to the doctor who had just appeared in the briefing room. Daniel and Sam had been taken to the infirmary after breakfast for another exam before being turned over to the care of a couple of Janet's nurses while the rest of SG1 and the Tok'ra met with General Hammond.

'Sam and Daniel's behaviour indicates they are now around five years old,' Janet began. 'I am somewhat concerned at the effect this is having on their physical wellbeing. Their hearts are under a lot of strain, their motor functions are rapidly degrading and they are having problems focussing on anything for more than a few minutes.'

'They're five year olds, doctor,' Jack retorted.

'Yes, Colonel, but this is extreme even for five year olds,' Janet's face was grave as she continued. 'Sir, General Carter, I'm afraid that if we don't do something soon then their bodies will no longer be able to keep them alive.'

'How long?' Jacob kept his true feelings hidden, but it was easy to see how much of a strain this was for him.

'It's hard to say, no more than a couple of hours though.'

'The decision's made then,' Jacob said with finality. 'We take them back through the 'gate.'

'Shouldn't we at least think about this first?' Jack was surprised at the ease with which Jacob made his decision.

'Jack, we don't have time. It will take too long to arrange for Tok'ra symbiotes and the cryogenic process needs some preparation. We have to do something and taking them back through the 'gate is the only option available.'

Jack opened his mouth to argue, then his brain kicked in and he shut it again as he accepted that Jacob would do whatever he could do to save his daughter.

'General?' Jack looked to Hammond to give the go ahead.

'Very well,' Hammond authorised the mission. 'You can 'gate to P3X 6YJ, it's uninhabited. Dr Fraiser, I need you to go on this one. Dismissed.'

XOXOXOX

'Where are we going?' Sam whined as she tugged on Jacob's hand in the elevator.

'We're going on a little trip, it'll be fun,' Jacob smiled at her reassuringly. Sam scowled back at him, sensing that something wasn't right.

'But I was just beating Danny at snap,' Sam argued.

'Were not,' Daniel protested, looking to Jack for support.

'I don't know who was winning,' Jack eased the situation. 'How about singing something? What about 'Row row row your boat'?'

'Yeah!' Sam exclaimed as she dropped Jacob's hand and moved closer to Jack and Daniel.

'We have to sing it in rounds though,' Jack informed them. 'Ok, Jacob and Sam, you go first, then Daniel and I will join in.' Daniel beamed as he realised he was going to be singing with his 'pretend daddy.'

'Row row row your boat…' Jacob and Sam sang.

'Row row row your boat…' Jack and Daniel joined in at the right time.

The song continued as they reached level 28 and entered the 'gate room where Dr Fraiser, Teal'c and Darforth were waiting for them, to the amusement of everyone they passed, even General Hammond smiled fondly at this scene as he watched from the control room.

Sam and Daniel's voices faltered as they saw the huge metal ring standing in the middle of the room, Jack and Jacob falling silent with them.

'What's that?' Sam asked as she ran towards it to take a closer look, Daniel not far behind. At that moment, the gate started dialling and both of them stepped back rapidly, finding their respective carers and huddling behind them to watch what was going on.

'It's called a Stargate,' Jacob informed them, seeing that in spite of their curiosity both Sam and Daniel were unsure of what was going on. 'The dial turns around and locks seven of the symbols in place - watch carefully and count them as they lock.'

'Seven!' Daniel and Sam exclaimed as the seventh chevron locked having counted through the previous six, then, as the event horizon formed their mouths formed into big circles as they gazed in awe at the sight before them.

'Do we have to go through that?' Daniel asked curiously, his voice a little nervous.

'Yes,' Jack replied.

'Won't we get wet?'

'No, Daniel, it's not really water,' Jack tried to explain, looking towards Jacob to help him out.

'Tell you what, why don't you ask Sam to explain it to you when we get back?' Jacob smiled craftily at Jack.

'Ok.' Daniel sighed as he reluctantly agreed.

Teal'c began walking up the ramp, Jack made a move to follow but found his movement impeded by Daniel who had grabbed his arm and was refusing to let go.

'Daniel, I need to go with Teal'c,' Jack did his best to reassure Daniel. 'You'll be fine, you can follow with Dr Fraiser and Sam.' Daniel grasped Jack's arm even tighter and shook his head violently.

'No, I wanna go with you,' Daniel pleaded, looking appealingly into Jack's face. Jack sighed as he realised he wasn't going to win this one.

'We better be getting this on tape - Daniel is so never going to live this one down,' Jack mumbled before turning to smile at Daniel. 'Ok, you come with me. Garforth, will you go ahead with Teal'c please?'

Garforth bowed his head and did as he was asked. Jack counted to ten then waved Dr Fraiser to go through before Jacob and himself followed on with Sam and Daniel in tow.

As soon as they emerged on the planet Sam and Daniel dashed off to run around in the open air, enjoying the change of scenery. Sam was pretending to be a fighter plane, her arms spread wide making noises of a gun firing while Daniel merely ran circles around her as fast as he could.

Jack and Jacob stood watching them letting off steam for a few minutes before Jack called them back. Sam continued to be a plane and Daniel, after pausing for the briefest of moments, continued running in circles. This freedom was far too good a thing to give up without a fight.

'Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, get yourselves over here right now!' Jacob bellowed, startling even Jack at how loud Jacob had yelled, but it had the desired effect and Sam and Daniel raced up to them, slightly breathless and not the least bit repentant. Jacob shook his head in mock despair and spoke to the two of them.

'Ok, in a minute, we're going to turn the gate on again,' Jacob watched their faces carefully to make sure they were listening. 'We're going to count the seven symbols as they lock into place, then we go back through. Ok?' Sam and Daniel both nodded and followed Jacob and Jack to the DHD where Teal'c proceeded to dial the co-ordinates. While their attention was diverted, Dr Fraiser took the opportunity to check their pulse and temperature, pulling Jack and Jacob to one side once she had done so.

'Their pulses are highly erratic and they both have a temperature, we don't have much time. I'm also concerned that they could be vulnerable to the side effects Garforth informed us of. As soon as we're back, I want you to get them to the infirmary straight away.'

'Seven!' Two voices shouting brought the discussion to a close and Jacob went back to Sam and Daniel while Teal'c, Dr Fraiser and Garforth stepped through the 'gate.

Holding out an arm to prevent Sam and Daniel from racing through after them, he once again spoke to them.

'You two need to go around the other side of the 'gate and go back through that way, we'll meet you at the other end,' Jacob held his breath, not surprised at the reaction he got.

'I want to go with you daddy,' Sam wailed, tears falling down her face. 'Please can't I go with you?'

'Jack, you said you'd be my daddy,' Daniel was equally upset but was more successful in stopping the tears.

'I know Danny,' Jack told Daniel gravely, 'but you two need to do this. I can't tell you why now, but we'll explain later. You have to be brave, Danny.' Jack pulled Daniel away from Sam and Jacob and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper: 'Sammie needs you to be her friend right now. Will you help her?'

Daniel gulped a few times and nodded his head just as Jacob led Sam towards them.

'Sammie wants to race us back, Jack,' Jacob smiled. 'She thinks that they'll beat us - what do you say, we can't turn down a challenge like that can we?'

'Does the winner get to eat chocolate cake?' Sam asked eagerly, the tears drying up now.

'Yeah, sure, why not,' Jack agreed readily, already planning on how he would manage to get two large pieces of chocolate cake past Dr Fraiser's eagle eyes. 'Ready to go?' Two small nods responded and Jack and Jacob led the pair of them around to the other side of the 'gate, watching them as they held hands and stepped through, eyes closed tightly before going through the correct side themselves.


	5. Part five

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the people who made them up. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Through The Gate Backwards

Part five

'I won't go!' Daniel stamped his feet as he shook off the hand of the medic who was trying to lead him out of the 'gate room. Sam was giving an equal performance, having thrown herself on the floor and was clinging to the legs of the medic trying to remove her.

Jack, stepping through the 'gate at that point, assessed the situation at a glance and spoke in a stern voice. 'Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter what on earth is all this fuss about? The very idea!' This brought instant silence as the pair of them looked rather shamefaced at their behaviour, Jack's manner softening as Daniel sidled up close to him and clung on to his arm, his chin wobbling as he tried to explain.

'We were frightened, you weren't here and Sammie's daddy wasn't here and those nasty men wanted to take us away.' Sam had joined Jacob who was right behind Jack and had wormed her way under his arm, feeling secure now he was present.

'That is still no excuse for that behaviour,' Jacob butted in, but there was no sting in his words as he smiled into Sam's worried face. 'It's alright, honey, we're here,' Jacob reassured her before turning to Janet and Darforth. 'Shouldn't we have noticed a difference by now?'

'I think…' Darforth began before being cut off by Dr Fraiser.

'Perhaps we should take Sam and Daniel to the infirmary to get them checked out before we debrief. General?' Hammond nodded his approval and Dr Fraiser left with the two 'children', Jack and Jacob, the medics already having left.

XOXOXOX

'The human body is a more complex organism than the animals I tested the procedure on. My theory was that a human subject would revert to their original state over a period of time.' Darforth informed them.

'And you didn't tell us about this before because…?' Jack's tone showed his extreme displeasure at being jerked about by this Tok'ra who had once again withheld vital information.

'I don't think that's too important right now Jack,' Jacob interrupted. 'How long before they're back to normal?'

'Twenty-four hours,' Darforth said briefly.

'Is there anything else we need to be aware of? Any side effects?' Janet asked.

'The only problems I encountered were with the hearts of the subjects,' Darforth said. 'Dr Jackson and Major Carter are both healthy, I do not imagine they will be affected at all.'

'Dr Fraiser, I want you to keep me updated on their progress,' Hammond drew the meeting to a close. 'Colonel O'Neill, Jacob, I imagine your presence will be required as well. Dismissed.'

XOXOXOX

'Good night, kids,' Jacob whispered softly as he stood to leave the room. He'd just read Daniel and Sam a bedtime story and they appeared to be sound asleep. The moment he opened the door though, both their eyes flew open and they began a noisy clamour.

'You can't leave us alone!' Sam wailed.

'Please don't go,' Daniel sobbed, 'I'm scared. I want my daddy!'

'Daddy, stay with me, please,' Sam jumped out of bed and grabbed Jacob's arm, trying to tug him back to the seat he had just left.

Jacob turned a puzzled face to Jack and Dr Fraiser who had just arrived.

'What's going on?' Jack asked mildly, trying to keep the two 'kids' calm. 'Daniel?'

At Jack's arrival and the sound of his soothing words, Daniel's tears had eased and he turned a pitiful face to Jack. 'I don't know,' he hiccupped. 'I was asleep but as soon as Sam's daddy tried to leave I got really scared.'

'Me too,' Sam agreed as she allowed Jacob to return her to her bed and tuck her in.

'And now?'

'It's ok now, you're here,' Daniel told him confidently as he lay back down again and his eyes started to close. Jack turned to leave and Daniel sat upright again, a panicked expression on his face.

'It's alright, Danny,' Jack sighed, 'I'll stay with you if that's what you want.'

Jack and Jacob threw long-suffering looks at each other before asking for something more comfortable to sit on if they were to spend the night in here.

Half an hour later, Daniel and Sam were sound asleep.

'What's going on?' Jack asked.

'I have no idea, but if this is the only way to get them to sleep, then I guess we go with it,' Jacob raised his eyebrows at Jack. 'Are you sure you're ok with acting as a surrogate father for Daniel? I mean, Sam is my own daughter so although it's weird, it is natural I should be here.'

Jack shrugged. 'He asked and he hasn't exactly got anyone else has he? Besides, he's not bad company when he's not talking all that mumbo-jumbo.'

'No!' Several hours later a voice screaming loudly jerked Jack and Jacob awake in the same instant.

'It hurts!' Sam cried, clutching her head in agony, Daniel joining in, except it was his stomach he was holding.

'Get Dr Fraiser here now,' Jack yelled at the guard who had rushed in, while he sat on Daniel's bed to try to figure out the problem.

'Daniel, it's alright, I'm here,' Jack hushed Daniel.

'My tummy hurts,' Daniel gulped, 'I think…' Before he could say any more, his face paled and he started throwing up, all over the bed, all down his front and all over Jack. 'I'm sorry,' Daniel sobbed again, when he was done, 'I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry. You hate me now don't you?' Daniel's face looked so forlorn that Jack had to stop himself from hugging him and making the mess even worse.

'Of course I don't hate you,' Jack reassured Daniel, looking directly at him. 'How about we go get cleaned up?' Daniel nodded, shamefaced and took Jack's hand as they headed for the bathroom. Jack turned the shower on and helped Daniel undress, feeling a little weird at undressing an adult Daniel with the mind of a child. While Daniel cleaned himself off, Jack quickly changed out of his own dirty clothes, giving himself a quick wash down in the basin before pulling on some clean clothes. As the shower shut off, Jack opened the door of the shower stall to hand Daniel a towel, only to find Daniel snatching the towel and slamming the door closed again.

'Daniel?' Jack asked cautiously, wondering what was going on.

'Go away,' Daniel's voice was muffled through the door. 'I don't need any help.' The sounds of Daniel drying himself stopped and the door opened, the towel wrapped securely around Daniel's waist. 'Give me some clothes,' Daniel demanded grumpily, snatching the garments from Jack's hands before slamming the door closed again. A few minutes later Daniel emerged with a sulky look on his face, wearing the clean scrubs he'd been given.

'Better?' Jack asked.

'Yeah,' Daniel responded briefly before slouching back to the other room and stopping dead. 'There's a girl in my room,' he said in disgust.

Sam, who had just been having her pulse checked, shrieked and pulled the bed covers right over her.

'I'm not sharing a room with a boy,' Sam complained.

Jack rolled his eyes. 'I guess the kids just grew up a bit,' he commented before turning back to Dr Fraiser who had moved to examine a protesting Daniel.

'Daniel Jackson if you don't hold still I am going to have to restrain you, is that clear?' Janet barked at him, ignoring his argument that he wanted to see a male doctor. Daniel continued to throw her dirty looks but allowed her to check him over, the humiliation of being restrained in front of a mere girl being too much to bear. Sam grinned impishly at him but then her expression began to change gradually.

'What are you staring at?' Daniel asked sullenly, a faint hint of colour in his face.

Sam glanced away and giggled, her cheeks a bright red, before she returned to studying him closely.

'Sammie? What's up?' Jacob questioned his daughter.

'Dad!' Sam whined, sounding very much like a teenager. 'How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a stupid kid any more?'

'Ok, Samantha,' Jacob emphasised Sam's full name as he rolled his eyes, memories of how quickly Sam had grown up first time around flooding back. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing,' Sam said coyly as she continued throwing glances at Daniel who was growing redder by the minute.

Jacob took his daughter's arm and led her to one side of the room.

'Sam, I want you to stop looking at Daniel like that,' Jacob said sternly.

'But…' Sam tried to argue.

'No buts,' there was a hint of steel in Jacob's voice, 'you just do as I tell you or you'll be grounded for the next month. Do I make myself clear?'

Sam nodded sullenly and kept her gaze away from Daniel. At that point, Dr Fraiser stepped in.

'Well, it looks like they're starting to return to normal.' Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly, but Janet ignored him. 'I think it might be best to separate the two of them just in case. We don't want teenage hormones making them do something they'll regret later.'

XOXOXOX

'Ssh!' Sam whispered as she crept into Daniel's room to fetch him. She'd escaped from her dad after she'd told him she needed to use the bathroom and had gone in search of a very cute Daniel Jackson who she hadn't been able to get out of her mind since they'd been put in separate rooms. She'd kept watch for a few minutes until Jack, certain that Daniel was fast asleep, had left the room for a few minutes to fetch a cup of coffee.

'What are you doing here?' Daniel hissed fiercely back at her. 'Your dad's going to kill me if he finds us together!'

'No he won't,' Sam reassured him. 'He's just a big pussycat when it comes to his only daughter.'

'He might be like that with you, but he'll probably take it out on me,' Daniel looked worried.

'Oh come on you big coward,' Sam looked at him disdainfully. 'Don't tell me you don't want to do this as much as I do?'

'Well, I guess,' Daniel gave in. 'Where shall we go? If we stay here they're bound to find us.'

'I know the perfect place,' Sam looked at him conspiratorially. 'This whole place is nearly deserted because it's the middle of the night. Why don't we go to one of the rooms we were in earlier?'

'Ok.'

XOXOXOX

'Oh for crying out loud - where on earth has he got to?' Jack exclaimed as he returned to where he'd left Daniel supposedly sound asleep.

'I'd say it's a pretty safe bet that wherever he is, Sam is there too,' Jacob's voice sounded grim behind him.

'You mean..?'

'Oh yes,' Jacob nodded. 'Gave me the slip when she went to the bathroom. I can't believe I fell for it.'

'They've only had a few minutes,' Jack tried to reassure the older man. 'We'll find them before anything can happen.'

'I certainly hope so,' Jacob replied.

Within five minutes every available member of staff had joined the search party, with strict instructions to call Colonel O'Neill the moment they found something. Jack and Jacob had started their own search, beginning with those parts of the base the two of them had been in when this had first begun. As they approached Daniel's office, the sound of muffled giggling came through. Both men hastened their footsteps and burst into the room just as an embarrassed and confused Daniel and Sam hastily began rearranging their clothing.

'Daniel - what on earth were you just doing?' Sam demanded angrily, a Sam who sounded very much like her adult self once more.

'Uh, I'd actually like to know what you were doing,' Daniel argued back. 'As I recall, you were lying on top of me trying to…' Daniel's voice trailed off as he realised what had nearly happened, then registering that they weren't alone. 'Jack? Jacob? What's going on?'

'Dad!' Sam exclaimed, looking even more embarrassed than Daniel. 'Colonel! Um, we were just…' Sam stumbled to a halt, lost for words for once.

'Carter, Daniel,' Jack forced himself to hide his amusement. 'How are you both feeling?'

'Fine,' Daniel said, his forehead creasing in confusion as he folded his arms defensively.

'Yeah, fine,' Sam looked equally confused. 'What exactly is going on?'

'Well that's a long story,' Jack couldn't resist a grin now. 'Glad to see you're both feeling better. Let's get you back to the infirmary and then I'll tell you all about it.'

THE END

__

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, they certainly made my day!


End file.
